


Public Proposal

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Series: Drarry writober 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, French Draco Malfoy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: On the last full day at Hogwarts Harry talks to McGonagall and is allowed to make a speech infront of the whole school at dinner. He talks about his relationship with Draco from when they first met to present, at the end he surprises everyone by dropping to one knee. #writober2018





	Public Proposal

It was like any other dinner in the Great Hall, actually no, it wasn't because it was the last day before the summer holidays. Many students we're emotional about this, especially the seventh years and the unofficial 'eighth years' who will be going on the Hogwarts train for the last time tomorrow.

Draco was sitting at the eighth year's table that was parallel with the staff table. He was surrounded by his friends new and old. "Can you believe this is the last full day many of us will ever have in Hogwarts?" Blaise asked the group which consisted of him Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry who was surprisingly missing.

Everyone gave a short answer of agreement except Draco who just nodded, he was slightly distracted as to where his boyfriend Harry was and kept glancing up at the door every couple of seconds. "Draco, what are you looking for?" Hermione asked having noticed how Draco's eyes kept wandering to the door.

"My boyfriend, who has seemed to have forgotten when dinner time is despite it being at the same time since he was eleven," Draco replied a little salty, staring at the door.

"Oh I'm sure he hadn't forgotten, he'll be here I'm sure," Hermione said patting Draco's arm. Draco looked at her and couldn't shake the feeling she knew something she wasn't telling him.

Before Draco could question her the doors burst open to reveal Harry, who was dressed better than he usually was, and his hair was actually lying flat for once. Draco scooted over to make room only for Harry to walk past the eighth year table and up to the staff table.

Harry stopped in front of Headmistress McGonagall and whispered something to her no one else could hear. They seemed to converse for a minute until the Headmistress stood up to silence the hall. "Attention students and staff," she started, everyone instantly quieted and looked towards her, "may I have your attention, please. Mister Potter here has something very important to say." McGonagall sat down, "Mister Potter you may begin."

Everyone averted their attention to Harry, who was standing nervously in front of everyone. He gave McGonagall a smile of thanks before he searched the crowd of students until his eyes locked with Draco's. He looked away, a lot more confident than before and addressed everyone. "Hi, so I'm not sure on how to say so I'll be blunt, I'm in love." Many people around the room gasped and a couple of the girls and a few of the boys looked as if they may cry at that statement.

"I've known this person since we were both eleven years old, they were actually the first magical person I met that was my age. I remember it as if it were yesterday," Harry sighed and looked off in the distance as he talked, obviously caught in a memory. " I had just walked into Madam Malkins to get my robes fitted for first year when I saw them, they were standing on the stool beside me also getting measured for their school robes," Harry said with a smile.

"It was awkward at first. They kept asking me all these questions, about Quidditch and which Hogwarts house I think if be in. You see at the time I had absolutely no clue what Quidditch was or what a Slytherin or Hufflepuff was since I had literally learned I was a wizard the night before," Harry revealed with a chuckle. Many people were shocked at the last statement, finding it slightly unbelievable that Harry Potter hadn't known he was a wizard until he got his Hogwarts letter.

"Anyway, it went kinda downhill after I revealed I had no clue on what they were talking about and they started saying some... Unkind things about Muggle-borns and Hagrid, who was the one showing me around at the time. To put it frank by the end I had a dislike for them." Harry said Draco blushed from where he was sitting, knowing Harry was talking about him. Looking back now, he had acted like a prat.

"After this meeting, we didn't see each other again until the Hogwarts express. When we finally met up again it was when they barged into the compartment I was sharing with Ron, with their two friends. they insulted Ron and his family and told me how I'll quote ' find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,' unquote. After that statement, I denied their offer and they left." Harry smiled slightly again. "Later that day they were sorted into Slytherin." Harry stopped speaking when many people gasped at that detail, obviously not thinking that Harry Potter would be in love with a Slytherin.

"I, on the other hand, was told by the sorting hat I'd do well in Slytherin but I ultimately chose Gryffindor because at the time I didn't want to be in the same house as them." Harry gave Draco a not so stubble look that luckily only their small group of friends noticed. Everyone started to whisper around the hall. It was really unbelievable, Harry Potter was almost a Slytherin!

    "For the next five or so years our relationship could only be described as hostile, we hated each other. However, things mellowed down in our sixth year, with the war and everything. I did, however, start to lose interest in Quidditch and become rapidly obsessed with them. I followed them, or as Hermione would say stalk them for the year. I was convinced they were a death eater," Harry explained, he could tell some people had figured out who he was talking about from the gasps that echoed around the hall.

     "We didn't see each other much during the war, only at the end when I and my friends were taken to their family's dungeon by the snatchers," Harry said. His eyes glazing over slightly as memories of the war resurfaced. Draco looked down ashamed remembering all the faces that went into the Malfoy dungeon and never came out. More people figured out who Harry was talking about.

     "It was thanks to them I, and the others got out alive. They lied, despite us being bitter rivals and on opposite sides of the war at the time, to their aunt, one of Voldemort's," many people flinched at the name making Harry roll his eyes, "inner circle death eaters."

    "After I and the others escaped we didn't see each other again until the final battle at Hogwarts last year." Many people gasped at this new information, having a good idea as to who Harry was talking about now.

       "After the war, I spoke for them and their family who were on trial for working with Voldemort." Another shudder went through the student body.  "They got off and we didn't meet again until school started this September and were assigned as roommates for ' eighth year'. For the first month or so we constantly fought, getting detentions left and right. It wasn't until mid-October that we finally called a truce of sorts, where we just ignored each other. Of course, that didn't last very long when a week later professor Slughorn assigned us as partners to brew polyjuice potion. Which is a month-long progress," Harry explained for the younger years. By now almost everyone had a good suspicion on who it was Harry was talking about.

     "At first we just ignored each other, but that became to difficult once we got to the harder part of the potion so we begrudgingly talked to one another, only about the assignment at first. Of course, things never go as planned because once again we were forced together because surprisingly our friends -who were also roommates- became friends with one another. Soon we were forced to spend even more time together, we were lucky to go five minutes without seeing each other." Harry said with a chuckle. Draco couldn't help but nod slightly.

    "By November we had surprisingly became friends, something which was probably inevitable really. After all who wouldn't become friends after sharing all your classes with someone, hanging out with all the same people, and being roommates with them in a two-person room." Many people nodded in agreement, especially the other eighth years.

       "Once we got over that final barricade that was it. We became fast friends, something that surprised not only us but also our friends, with how well we got along, all thing considering. By the time December rolled around we were inseparable to the disbelief of many. We did everything together at that point, I even spent Christmas with them and their family, and they spent new years with me at the Weasleys, which was big considering their family and the Weasleys have been in a blood feud for generations." Many purebloods raised their eyebrows in surprise, it was a big deal and gesture of caring for someone to ignore a blood feud in favour of someone not apart of it. It shows you really care and love the person to go against it.

    "However it wasn't until later I found out what a big gesture it was for them to do and I probably wouldn't have asked if I had known," Harry added.

       "During the holidays we grew closer and closer by the day and looking back now I realise I was also falling in love with them, harder and harder each day," Harry said with a love-struck smile. Some of the girls awed at the confession.

      "When school got back in we were extremely close, attached at the hip basically, it freaked out our friends a little, especially when we started finishing each other's sentences. As January went by we were spending more and more time alone together, only seeing our friends during meals and classes."

      "I remember the first time we kissed, it was late at night, I had just woken up from a nightmare and they were comforting me, it was a pretty bad one. They were lying in our bed -we had long since transfigured our two singles into a king sized bed since we both found it easier to sleep through the night with someone beside us.- They were stroking my hair, whispering sweet nothings trying to calm me when I looked up and met their eyes. It seemed like the whole world stopped as I stared, their eyes we're such an enchanting colour of silver. Soon, before either of us realised we were leaning closer and closer together and our lips met." Harry said daydreaming as he remembered one of the best moments in his life.

      "At that moment everything changed for the better. Afterwards, we talked and decided to try a relationship. At first, we kept it a secret from everyone but after our friends came storming in, demanding to know why we hadn't left our room all weekend to find us in a very compromising position on valentines day we had to tell them." Harry had a small blush on his face as he retold the story of how their friends found out, Draco was blushing lightly too.

     "The first time I said I love you was on our fifth date, we were at Mindy's, it's a small pub by the train station that not many students go to since you have to be over 17 to enter and it's a long walk. I remember we were joking around over a glass of fire whiskey when suddenly I blurted it out. They were shocked at first and didn't say anything. Which made me have an internal panic thinking I said it too soon and they were going to break up with me now. But to my relief after a minute they pulled me by the tie and planted a big kiss on me, and whispered it back when they pulled away. Afterwards, we got drunk," Harry said without thinking, which earned him a sharp glare from McGonagall that he didn't see because she was sitting behind him. "And let's just say we are the reason the town thinks the shrieking shake is haunted again," Harry winked after saying that, he definitely wasn't feeling as nervous as he had before he started talking. The older students laughed at what entailed by that statement while the younger students just looked confused.

   "After that, we've been happy together, of course, there have been a few bumpy patches that we got through together," Harry confessed before looking at Draco, this time as he spoke he was speaking directly to Draco, not the whole hall. "The last few months have been the happiest I've ever experienced. Just because I was with you, you're the one that helped me move on from the war, you're the one that has been comforting me when I wake in a cold sweat from a nightmare, you're the one that is always there for me when I just need someone to hold." Harry said walking a little closer to the eighth year table, he was staring Draco right in the eye.

    "But most of all," Harry continued stepping closer as he did, "you're the one that makes me laugh, you're the one that makes me smile, your the one that's always on my mind, and you're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep but most of all you're the one I love." Harry was now standing right in front of Draco now his hand outstretched for Draco to take. "Love, will you join me up front?" Around them, people gasped in surprise. Despite many having a suspicion that it was Draco Malfoy Harry was talking about it was a lot different to have it confirmed.

      Draco smiled up at Harry, his eyes a little watery at the emotional speech. (Although he'd never admit it if asked since Malfoys don't get emotional) Draco silently placed his hand in Harry's and stood up letting Harry guide him to the front. When they reached the front of the hall Harry grabbed Draco's other hand and looked him deeply in the eyes.

       "Draco you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I realise now that I can't picture a life without you taking some part in it. Ever since we were elven we've been a big part in each other's lives. Sure we hadn't got along for most of it but that doesn't matter now what matters now is that I love you and you love me. Draco your my moon, my stars, my sky. Your the one that keeps me going when times get tough, without you, I'd probably have  succumbed to my nightmares long ago."

         Harry took a deep breath and let go of Draco's hands. He searched around in his pocket for a minute until he stopped and smiled. With shaky legs he lowered himself to one knee and held open a small black box that contained a simple white gold ring with a single emerald on top, it was his mother's engagement ring. Draco gasped and brought his hands up to his mouth with watery eyes like many others in the hall, including McGonagall. "Harry..." Draco whispered for once speechless.

     Harry smiled up at Draco again took one more deep breath and continued his speech. "So I guess what I'm saying is... Draco Malfoy will you please stay by my side for the rest of our lives and marry me?" Harry's voice cracked slightly at the end due to his nervousness that had suddenly appeared back.

    Harry stared at Draco and Draco stared back. Harry was feeling very nervous, worried Draco was going to reject him when suddenly he was tackled to the ground in a deep kiss. " _oui, oui, oui, mon amour, je vais t'épouser!"_   Draco said accidentally slipping into his first language due to his excitement.

      Once they pulled away Harry chuckled, "Dray! You spoke French!" Harry said quoting the Addams family, only altering the words slightly.

      Draco blushed, he always does when he slips into French without realising, luckily it only happens when he is feeling an extream emotion and usually that only occurs when he's around friends and family. "I said yes, yes, yes, my love, I will marry you!" Draco translated, before giving his fiancè another kiss as Harry slipped the ring on Draco's pale finger.

 


End file.
